


Wards Arc. 3

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Series: Wards [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Estan NO, Gen, I should be doing better things, Jessa clean that mess up, Jessa stop it, Patient 003, Patient 011, Seriously how late are you, Sone NO, Words, late, spoopy, well fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: Things are happening. Jessa doesn't know what but she's determined to find out. But nobody's leaving clues. She can't ask for help. Everything she ever knew is being thrown on her head. Patients are changing. Nothing makes sence.*And there's all these words*
Series: Wards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667854
Kudos: 11





	1. Patient 003

**Author's Note:**

> Jessa needs to take a chill pill.
> 
> Legend

Doctor Estan Anderson was always full of energy.

…

And Doctor Estan Anderson was Dead.

It was summed up when Estan was looking through her bag to find a calming syringe, Patient 001 had retaliated. Patient 001 had wrapped his hands around her neck in hope of getting away. He had managed to cut off air flow, and started running off. He was found by the Head doctor and was locked up in his cell. However no one had found Estan in time, and when found she was dead.

She knew this was wrong. There were no signs of losing airflow on her body. Her face was the same Tanned skin that it always was. And Patient 001 had never hurt anybody, he was a sweet boy who when let out of the cell would either follow doctors around, or get lost. He had loved plants and Estan even gave him her own. He was a sweet boy who cuddled with the rag doll she gave him when he got it. They were wrong.

  
  


Doctor Soné Davis was a nervous but caring girl. 

…

And Doctor Soné Davis was dead.

She was lying face down at the bottom of the stairs, without a beating heart. It was believed that she tripped down the stairs due to her normal nature of being clumsy. It was also believed that she wasn’t looking where she was going as her phone was in her hand, and looking at it showed that she was checking her text messages. She must’ve caused something that made Patient 008 run away, and went to a doctor screaming. And when they caught him he kept saying ‘Doctors’ over and over. 

She knew this was wrong, Soné knew to look whenever there was a staircase. She had practically memorized the place. And would tightly hold on to the railing when going down the stairs. She also did not have any blood around her when she fell down, she looked like she had just dropped dead. There were no limbs spread out in an attempt to keep herself from falling, they were by her side. Her blonde hair was hardly spread out.

Doctor Jessa Erso was a sleuth type of person.

…

And Doctor Jessa Erso was still alive.

———————————————————————————

Jessa was surrounded by files, searching through all the ones that were from a week ago. Sure she could go on a computer but then the head did toes could tell when she checked them. And if she’s going to find out the truth they can’t know. 

She shuffled through more papers as she got to the folders holding the files from the previous week. Jessa thought she hit the jackpot as she found the folder marked week of April 18 - April 14. Shifting through all the files she found nothing important,  _ Nothing that had to do with their Murders. Nothing Nothing Nothing _

_ Nothing _

_ Nothing  _

_ Nothing _

_ Nothing _

_ Nothing _

_ Nothing _

_ Nothing _

_ NOTHING _

_ NOTHING _

_ NOTHING _

**_NOTHING_ **

**_N O T H I N G_ **

Jessa took a breath as she realized that they probably wouldn’t want the files here as anyone could find out, it would be easy to say a doctor had lost them. It’s not like it never happens. 

Jessa rushed to put everything back as she was on duty.  _ Faster Faster Faster _

_ Faster _

_ Faster  _

_ Faster  _

_ Faster _

_ Faster _

_ Faster _

_ Faster _

_ FASTER _

_ FASTER _

_ FASTER _

**_FASTER_ **

**_F A S T E R_ **

—————————————————————————————————————

“Ya know you never tell us who or what this Marin is?”

Jessa was in the cell with Patient 003. The Patient she was assigned to. The one who wouldn’t stop saying the word ‘Marin’.  _ Repeating Repeating Repeating _

_ Repeating _

_ Repeating  _

_ Repeating _

_ Repeating _

_ Repeating _

_ Repeating _

_ Repeating _

_ REPEATING _

_ REPEATING _

_ REPEATING _

**_REPEATING_ **

**_R E P E A T I N G_ **

Patient 003 actually stopped saying that word to stop and look at the Doctor in awe.

“Really that’s what gets to stop just asking you what that word is?”

“You remember… her?”  _ Remember Remember Remember _

_ Remember _

_ Remember  _

_ Remember _

_ Remember _

_ Remember _

_ Remember _

_ Remember _

_ REMEMBER _

_ REMEMBER _

_ REMEMBER _

**_REMEMBER_ **

**_R E M E M B E R_ **

“Nobody does?”

“All my fault.”

Jessa put her hand on the Patient's shoulder, “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” Jessa looked at the watch she had on her hand (Which she wasn’t supposed to have just in case a Patient could get to it) noticing that a switch was about to happen. How did so much time pass? She was hardly there.  _ Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock _

_ Tick Tock _

_ Tick Tock  _

_ Tick Tock _

_ Tick Tock _

_ Tick Tock _

_ Tick Tock _

_ Tick Tock _

_ TICK TOCK _

_ TICK TOCK _

_ TICK TOCK _

**_TICK TOCK_ **

**_T I C K T O C K_ **

“Well I got to go. You should tell the next doctor about this Marin.” Jessa said, picking up her white hospital bag. 

“Ok.”

Jessa opened up the door cell door to leave.

“Doctor?”

Jessa froze.

“Why do you keep saying so many words?”


	2. Patient 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Patient has a certain name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> This was intended to be long but...

Jessa found her back in the file room during her other break time. Shuffling through the older files. So she could find something that could help. _Help Help Help_

_Help_

_Help_

_Help_

_Help_

_Help_

_Help_

_Help_

_HELP_

_HELP_

_HELP_

**_HELP_ **

**_H E L P_ **

Going through the file room however far (She didn’t know how). She found the folder reading week of February 16 - February 23. Nothing in there helped. They managed to hide anything they could about it. _Hiding Hiding Hiding_

_Hiding_

_Hiding_

_Hiding_

_Hiding_

_Hiding_

_Hiding_

_Hiding_

_HIDING_

_HIDING_

_HIDING_

**_HIDING_ **

**_H I D I N G_ **

Jessa shoved the folder back into the bin and pouted. Nothing was working. She couldn’t find what she needed. She looked up at the clock in the corner (as she put her watch away in her locker so that she didn’t accidentally take it to a patient's cell again) and noticed she should have been at Patient 011’s cell ages ago. _Late_

_Late Late_

_Late_

_Late_

_Late_

_Late_

_Late_

_Late_

_Late_

_LATE_

_LATE_

_LATE_

**_LATE_ **

**_L A T E_ **

Shit. She was even later. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Jessa rushed down the hall towards the cell, past the empty 009th cell, and the empty 010th cell. Both had no Patient. _Empty Empty Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_Empty_

_EMPTY_

**_EMPTY_ **

**_E M P T Y_ **

Jessa held onto a wall to catch her breath. She looked at it and noticed she was half an hour late to her shift. Considering these were 1 ½ hour shifts this wasn’t good. _Bad Bad Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_BAD_

_BAD_

_BAD_

**_BAD_ **

**_B A D_ **

Another look at the clock told Jessa she was 40 minutes late. She composed herself and entered the cell. 

—————————————————————————————————————-

“Hello, Patient 011. How are you?” Jessa said entering the cell. 

All she was met with was oh so similar, jumping on the bed saying, “Fly, Fly Fly”. _Sky Sky Sky_

_Sky_

_Sky_

_Sky_

_Sky_

_Sky_

_Sky_

_SKY_

_SKY_

_SKY_

_SKY_

**_SKY_ **

**_S K Y_ **

The patient stopped jumping, “Yes, in the sky. Are you from there? Are you from the facility?”

“No, but you are.”

“But you know.”

“We all know Patient 011”

“It’s Link.”

Jessa took a moment to think. _The patient knows his name?_

“I woult go back. Right? We’re all stuck in there.” _Trapped Trapped Trapped_

_Trapped_

_Trapped_

_Trapped_

_Trapped_

_Trapped_

_Tra-_

“Oh my Din! You’re CRAZY!” “ _Insane Insane Insane”_

_“Insane_

_Insane_

_Insane_

_Insane_

_Insane_

_Insane_

_Insane_

_INSANE_

_INSANE_

_INSANE_

**_INSANE_ **

**_I N S A N E_ **”

“YES! THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE!”

**End of Arc. 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky


End file.
